


I can't let go

by HazelnutShippingCo



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Sacrifice, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutShippingCo/pseuds/HazelnutShippingCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem from Kurogane's perspective on the events of Fai's transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't let go

Your face was pale as a corpse  
As the corpse you wished to be  
When you asked me to do the impossible  
To do nothing  
To let you die  
You were halfway gone already  
The will to live long since departed  
Every breath brought you closer to death  
Death you desired  
Moment by moment  
You were slipping away  
But I couldn't let you go.  
  
  
I made a deal with a devil  
And sentenced you to hell  
Believe me  
It gave me no satisfaction  
When you clung to me  
Your body racked with pain  
Pain worse than death  
Death you desired  
Your knuckles gripped white  
Clutching my shirt  
Stained with your blood  
With my blood  
With our blood  
Now inextricably mingled  
And you couldn’t let me go.  
  
  
And when the shaking  
And the screaming  
Finally stopped  
You looked up at me  
One bright, haunted eye holding my gaze  
For just a moment  
Before consciousness mercifully left  
Left your body  
Your body drenched in sweat   
In blood   
In tears  
Your body that continues to live  
Contrary to your desire  
You will hate me when you wake up  
And I can’t blame you for that  
But for now   
Just for now  
I’ll carry you in my arms again  
I’ll hold you close  
Damn me to hell for my selfishness  
But I just can’t let you go.


End file.
